


The Untouchable

by thosepoorsouls



Series: Warm Up Drabbles [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosepoorsouls/pseuds/thosepoorsouls
Summary: Aziraphale has a somewhat startling realisation.





	The Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> A small unedited drabble, prompt loosely taken from https://thinkwritten.com/poetry-prompts/

1\. ”Oh my love” he thought, and stopped dead in the tracks. Crowley continued walking a few meters and then realised the angel had fallen behind.   
”Why are you stopping?” he asked, spinning around with arms like questions.   
”Uh, no reason” Aziraphale blinked and willed his brain and his heart to restart and caught up with Crowley once again. His heart felt like exploding and all he could think was ”I love him. I love him. I love him.” over and over again. It echoed in rythm with every step, with every heartbeat. So close, but yet so far away.


End file.
